


Waking to a New Tomorrow

by Hanoj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanoj/pseuds/Hanoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His marriage proposal gets accepted in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking to a New Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. I haven't proofread this properly, so any error is all mine.

“Brienne.” His voice was close to her ears that she thought she is dreaming. She knows his voice even during her deepest slumber at night. But, when she felt a tightening grip on her abdomen and hot breathing at the back of her neck, she instantly know she isn’t dreaming. Jamie Lannister once again invaded her bed without her noticing.

“Hmmm…”

“Have you thought about what I said earlier?” his voice hoarse but close to her earlobe. His hand found skin just below her belly button. It made her brain wake into fall battle alertness.

“For Christ sake Jamie…it’s 2am! What are you doing in MY bed again? You scare me to death,” her voice low but enough for him to hear.

“I didn’t know that you are scared of anyone Captain Tarth. You are very much capable of defending yourself if I was someone else.” He started playing with her skin again. She has to link their hands so his hand won’t wander somewhere else.

“If you were someone else, you are long dead. Now, what are you doing here? Don’t tell me you can’t sleep again. For one, I am not a sleeping pill. Secondly, this is not your bed and not your place. Third, I’m not a pillow you can hug for you to sleep. Now, move,” she said without moving or facing him. His hand still linked with her hand. He even put his right foot on top of hers. He buried his face at the back of her neck as she was talking.

“But I feel safe with you. Here in your place and in your bed.” His voice pleading her not to kick him out of the bed. She didn’t move or talk. There was silence for a long while that she thought he fell asleep, but he is starting to rub his nose at the back of her neck.

“Jaime, if you don’t want to sleep, be kind to let me sleep. I’m tired. I won’t kick you out from my bed, just stop…stop doing what you are doing,” she said with a sigh.

“Are you bother with what I’m doing?”

“I can’t sleep when someone keeps moving and talking behind me. Will you shut up?”

“Make me!”

She groan in annoyance. In their almost 10 years of friendship, there’s nothing she can do to stop him from talking other than leaving him unconscious. With their current position in bed laying like lovers, it is impossible to do that.

“So, will you marry me? Given all the reasons I told you earlier, have you come to your senses that marrying me is best for the two of us?” he is talking about marriage as if he was talking about the weather.

“Jamie, it’s 2 bloody A.M. I can’t think, but even if I think about it I think I am not going to marry you. So please, get out of my bed and go find a girl to marry you,” she sigh again.

“But I want you. We know each other for a long time. We are best friends...we were born to co-exist. Come on Brienne. You would not let any bad thing happen to your best friend, right?” he said and holding her even more tightly under the sheets.

“There are many girls there who would line up to become your wife. What’s so repulsive about marrying some pretty young girls that your dad wants?”

“So, you want me to cry blood every day in boredom with some silly girl who likes to go shopping, take aerobics, put make up at home, etcetera? Come on Brienne. We’ve been living together for 5 years now. We are like husband and wife already. We’ve seen each other naked,” he lets out a laugh.

This time Brienne elbows him on the stomach and he just laugh harder. Dealing with Jamie Lannister in a mood like this will annoy her to hell. “Shut up, Jaime. We are living together because you refuse to go home to your own big house. And we are not like husband and wife.”

“You know I never shared a bed with any other woman since I moved here. I share my bed only with you” he said and kissed the back of her neck. She froze when his lips brushed her skin. It took her a while to come up with a decent response.

“This is not your bed. It’s my bed with which you are constantly invading.”

“Well, maybe I can invade you too? Just say yes, and we’ll consummate our soon to be marriage right now.” He is practically seducing her with his breathing on her neck. He pressed his groin to her back, and she felt her blood boils.

“Jaime, if you don’t want me to castrate you, move the fuck away from me. You’re… you’re..”

“Hard? Yes I am. And it’s not my fault that my junior wants to reach that firm ass of yours.” He is starting to move against her buttocks slowly.

Her heart beats loud in her ears. She felt so alert but also feeling something else inside. She lets out an unconscious moan from his movement. It only encourage him to hold her closer and nibble her earlobe.

“Holy crap! Stop it Jaime. I warn you. Do that again or –“

“Or what Mrs. Lannister? Or do you want to be addressed as Captain Lannister,” he barks a crisp laugh loud enough to wake the neighbors.

“Jaime, stop playing jokes with me. Why me? Give me a good reason why I should marry you.”

“Well, you love me! That’s a good reason. I am handsome and you can’t find a man more handsome than me,” he finished, propping his elbow on the bed and pulling her chin to face him and she did.

“Most importantly, I can’t imagine my life without you Brienne. You are the reason why I am still here and striving to become the man worthy of you and your love.” Jaime is staring at her. His eyes very serious. She can see his soul through his eyes. There were times when Jaime had been serious in the past, but nothing as serious as this.

She sighed. “Alright. I’m going to marry you.” Jaime flashed a smile as bright as the midday sun. “But, please let me sleep for now. I am really tired and I would appreciate if you stop moving or talking. Let’s sleep Jaime and talk about your bloody marriage proposal when we wake up.”

“Um, can I kiss you now that you’ve accepted my proposal?” He asked with a smile and she rolled her eyes. She did not protest when he captured her lips with his. She didn’t think that they will ever share a kiss outside her dreams, yet he is kissing her on her bed. Before he can deepen the kiss, she pulled away.

“Goodnight, Jaime.” She said and turn her back on him again. He once again move closer and hold her tight.

“Good morning, Brienne. I’ll look forward to waking up to a new morning,” he said and kissed the back of her neck. She simply nod and pull the sheets over them. He is very happy and for the first time in many years, sleep comes almost instantly. He sleeps peacefully holding the new tomorrow, his new life in his arms.


End file.
